Great Minds Think Alike
by BroomballKraken
Summary: After the war, Sylvain and Lorenz find some time to relax and enjoy some tea together. It turns out that this particular tea time would be one to remember, for both of them. Written for FE Rarepair Week 2019, Day 2, Prompt: Tea


-lies face down on the floor- I love...these two -sobs- I can't believe I took these two dummies and made them so soft for each other goddddd. Ahem, anyway, thanks for reading!

* * *

After years and years of war ravaging all across the continent, it seemed surreal that it was finally over, and that the three nations were no more, united instead into one completely unified Fódlan. Everyone at Garrag Mach was as busy as ever though, trying to deal with the aftermath of the final battle. Even so, Sylvain and Lorenz had somehow managed to sneak off together to a secluded area of the grounds for a little bit of relaxation.

"Ah, this tea is exquisite." Lorenz said, inhaling deeply through his nose to appreciate the delightful scent of his drink, and he lifted his cup to his lips to take a small sip.

"Yeah, Serios Tea, right? It's one of my favorites." Sylvain said, smiling as he also took a sip, and he hummed contently as the delicious tea spread warmth throughout his chest.

"Indeed," Lorenz said, nodding as he set his cup down and crossed his leg over the other, lacing his fingers together over his knee, "It is why I chose it, my dear."

"Well, I know you really like it too."

"And how long did it take you to finally remember that? I believe it took you at least 12 different tea times."

"Hey, gimme a break! I'm not a tea snob like you!"

Lorenz's brow scrunched up as he pouted at Sylvain, who snorted to try and suppress his laughter. Lorenz really did look cute whenever Sylvain managed to ruffle his feathers, and luckily that was pretty easy to do.

"I was just teasing you, babe. Lighten up a little." Sylvain said, grinning when Lorenz just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You do seem to know just how to push my buttons."

"That's my job! That, and making you scream my name during-"

"MUST you be so crude during tea time? How abominably uncouth, Sylvain." Lorenz grumbled, huffing as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head to the side. A wide grin spread across Sylvain's face when he noticed that a dusting of pink had appeared on Lorenz's cheeks. Gods, his boyfriend was so cute.

"Sorry. You know Lorenz, you really are adorable when you're all flustered like this." Sylvain's smile was genuine this time when Lorenz's looked back at him, his cheeks flushed fully red as he brought a hand to his face, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Sylvain, please…" Lorenz mumbled, moving his hand to his mouth as he cleared his throat. He then looked back at Sylvain, and he was perplexed at the suddenly serious look in those deep amethyst eyes that he adored so much. "I actually have something important that I wish to discuss with you."

"Oh?" Sylvain blinked and tilted his head curiously. He slowly took another sip of his tea, not taking his eyes off of Lorenz. Lorenz gulped nervously and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"I assume you recall when we reunited as a class, five years after the start of the war?" Sylvain nodded, and Lorenz continued, "Do you remember how I said that I was putting off my search for a spouse until after the war had ended? Well, that was also when we began our, ahem, physical relationship that somehow spiraled into the serious one that we are in now." Sylvain hid a grin behind his teacup. He definitely remembered that night fondly. Who would have guessed that his irrational, spur of the moment night of hot sex with Lorenz would have actually led to the best, most fulfilling relationship of his life?

"So, you're telling me this why? Time for us to break it off so that you can find a proper, noble women that your father will approve of?" Sylvain teased, letting out an amused chuckle. His laughter faded when he realized that Lorenz was just blankly staring at him, and Sylvain's brow furrowed in confusion.

"On the contrary, I have...already found the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with." Lorenz said, and Sylvain almost dropped his teacup when Lorenz got out of his chair and dropped to one knee in front of him. Sylvain's jaw fell open in shock, his eyes going as wide as they could as his heart jumped to his throat. Was Lorenz really…?

"H-Holy fuck…" was all that Sylvain could think to say, and Lorenz's face scrunched up at the profanity, but he otherwise ignored it.

"Sylvain, my beautiful rose," Lorenz said, taking Sylvain's hand, "I love you more than anything or anyone else in the entire world. You are my everything, and I want nothing more than to spend a lifetime by your side. I...know that I am not worthy enough in the slightest, but I have been tirelessly working to become a man deserving of your love, of your life. T-That is why I must ask you," Sylvain inhaled sharply when Lorenz reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a large, golden ring, the emerald jewels lining it shimmering in the sunlight. "W-Will you do me the great honor of becoming my husband?"

A few seconds of silence ticked by, before Sylvain suddenly burst out laughing so hard that a few tears started falling down his face. Lorenz gaped at him, stunned by his reaction, before an angry glare crossed his face.

"Why do you always laugh at the most inappropriate times?" Lorenz grumbled, his glare quickly replaced by a dejected look. "If you are going to reject me, just say it plainly."

"N-No, it's not that at all." Sylvain said when he finally composed himself. "It's just, ah, before I answer you, I have a question of my own." Sylvain relished in the absolutely flabbergasted look on Lorenz's face when he also dropped down to one knee, pulling out his own ring, this one silver with one large emerald in the center.

"Lorenz," Sylvain said, smiling softly as Lorenz's eyes welled up with tears, "before I met you, I absolutely hated the idea of marriage, as people only cared about me because of my crest, and using me as a gateway to political power. They never wanted to see the real me, to love me. But then, you came into my life, and everything changed. To be honest, it really was just a physical thing for me at first, but...after really getting to know you, I realized that...you just really get me, you know? Before I knew it, I had unexpectedly fallen head-over-heels in love with you. I realized a while ago that you are the only man for me, and I want to spend my life with you too."

"S-Sylvain…you-you actually came here with the same idea..." Lorenz choked out, as the tears he had been trying to hold back fell down his face. Sylvain reached up and gently cupped his cheek, using his thumb to brush away the tears.

"Yeah, I totally did. So will you please stop it with that 'oh, I'm not worthy' bullshit? Because it's blatantly not true. You are the most noble man I've ever met, and you have a big heart. It also helps that you're really hot too." Sylvain said with a wink.

"R-Really, you are insufferable." Lorenz said, laughing between his sobs, "To answer your question, yes Sylvain, I would be incredibly honored to share my life with you. Nothing would make me happier." Sylvain beamed as he took Lorenz's hand and slipped the ring onto his finger, and Lorenz cried harder in response.

"Gods, you sure are crying a lot for someone who's supposedly happy." Sylvain teased, and Lorenz smiled and reached up to cup his cheek.

"Bold words for someone who is also crying." he said. Sylvain chuckled and reached up to his own face, his fingers brushing over the moist trails on his cheek.

"Shit, I am crying, aren't I? And I haven't even given you my answer yet." Sylvain said, "My answer is yes, of course." After Lorenz slipped his ring onto Sylvain's finger, he stood up and helped his new fiancé to his feet, and Lorenz pulled Sylvain into an intimate embrace.

"I love you, Sylvain." Lorenz said, pulling away to gaze lovingly into Sylvain's beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you too, Lorenz. I still can't believe we both came here with the idea to propose to each other." Sylvain said, and Lorenz laughed as he slipped his arms around Sylvain's waist.

"Well, as they say, 'great minds think alike.'" he said as he brushed his nose against Sylvain's, "And, as I am the great Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, this comes as no surprise." Sylvain threw his head back and barked out a laugh.

"Oh boy, did I really just agree to marry the most insufferable man in all of Fódlan?"

"Oh? Having second thoughts already?"

"Hell no." Sylvain said quickly, earning a chuckle from Lorenz, "I want to be by your side until the end. And I will love you unconditionally until that end comes."

"Likewise, Sylvain." Without another word, Lorenz closed the tiny bit of space between them and kissed Sylvain tenderly, and he was eagerly kissed back. Sylvain definitely didn't know what he did to deserve to marry the most wonderful man he would ever know, but he didn't care. He was looking forward to spending forevermore by the side of the person he loved the most, who also loved him back just as much.


End file.
